Alternative World: SoEul
by HazelNutLover19
Summary: Meet Ga Eul a simple small town girl. Life has never been easy for her and it'll never be after an unfortunate event occurs that makes things a little more complicated.
1. PREVIEW

PREVIEW

Meet Chu Ga Eul. A simple small town girl whose life is about to change. After her mom passed away she has no choice but to live with her unknown father and start a new life. Life clearly has been a bit complicated for Ga Eul. And it even gets more complicated when love comes knocking on her door. How can Ga Eul deal with the guys from F3 a certain So Yi Jeong, a new school, and of course a new life with her new family? Let's just hope she ends up having a happy ending.


	2. Chapter 1: Up Close

"Miss Ga Eul please follow me while the maids will take care of your bags." The old woman ordered with her stern voice before walking inside the mansion. Behind her was a nervous Ga Eul who didn't bother to say anything because she's too scared. Who wouldn't be?! Not only did she sound strict she also looked scary, like a mean monster behind an old woman's

"As you can see here we have the living room. Filled with a lot of expensive furnitures, paintings from various well known authors, and some high-tech gadgets around." The old woman stated referring to the things around them. And yes the living room did look like what she had said, filled with a lot of expensive things. "Too expensive for a place that's rarely used." The old woman whispered to herself but not low enough since Ga Eul heard it. Ga Eul's eyes roamed around the room, looking at the flat screen t.v. It all looked like things she only saw on the t.v. It was somehow weird...

After a couple of twist and turns both of them had finally reached a door painted with a dark shade of brown. This was it for Ga Eul, behind this door is the man that gave her life also the man that abandoned her mom or so it seems.

The old woman twisted the gold doorknob without knocking and said "Mr. Chu she's here,"

"Right on time send her in Suzie." Mr. Chu said loud enough for Ga Eul to hear. Ga Eul looked at the old lady whose name is actually Suzie and the old lady opened the door wider for Ga Eul.

The man or Mr. Chu appeared to be a man in his mid 40s with jet black hair and deep brown eyes under his glasses. He had wrinkles on his forehead and under his eyes but other than that his skin was in a light shade similar to Ga Eul's.

"Ah Chu Ga Eul! Welcome have a seat if please. I am truly sorry I couldn't pick you up from the station I had some work to do. So anyways I'm Chu Hyo Hwa your... Father." The man spoke saying the last part awkwardly. Of course its awkard, introducing yourself to your sixteen year old daughter not to mention you've never met her before and you don't know what she knows about you is awkward... Really awkward.

"Uh Hi." Replied Ga Eul feeling the awkwardness in the air too.

"So I do know things are really hard on you especially with happened with your mother. On the brighter side tough you get to stay with me now and my side of the family. I don't know what your mother has said to you about me but I hope it isn't all bad things, I do admit I have made mistakes but I hope you don't think of me as a bad person." Mr. Chu stated.

"Actually momma always avoid talking about you, she doesn't want too so I don't really know anything." Ga Eul replied. It was true,her mother didn't want to talk about her father. Anything that had to do with her father her mother avoided. It was always like thatwhen she was younger but now she'll have a chance to know what really happened.

"Momma?" He asked and Ga Eul just nodded. "Don't worry I'll explain everything in the future. Right now I'm just not ready." He stated with a blank face and with that Ga Eul nodded her head once again.

"So why don't we have lunch I had the maids prepare something." He offered.

The dinning room had one of those useless long table that Ga Eul only sees in television, rich people actually do have it. The walls were once again surrounded by paintings some pictures. Where do they get all of these?

They had a little talk, her father basically explained everything that was going to happen now. Apparently now that she is an official official Chu she would be going to South Korea's top school: Shinwa. That news shocked Ga Eul, Shinwa was like a dream up in the heavens, so far away. Go Jun Pyo her cousin was going to be her guide, she doesn't know anything about this guy only that he is the son of his father's older sister.

Mr. Chu also gave Ga Eul a tour around the house too, getting to know his daughter more. Apparently she is a lot like her mother, gentle, soft-hearted, shy. She had inherited so many traits from her mother and that makes him wonder, what did she get form him? He hopes it wasn't his stubbornness.

Later on Ga Eul was unpacking her bags inside her new room, it was bigger than their house, 10x bigger! The walls were painted with a soft yellow shade and flower patterns it still had paintings which made Ga Eul curious why is everyone here seems to be obsessed with paintings. Her bed was a king size bed, large enough for three people to sleep on. Then there was the closet that was too big and only half of it would be filled by Ga Eul's clothes, next you can imagine almost everything and anything rich girls has on their room.

Ga Eul layed on top of her bed and tucked her body underneath the fluffy soft blankets. So far everything was good in her point of view but things are about to change...


	3. Shinwa and F4

The alarm clock started ringing waking Ga Eul from her slumber, it was 6:30 am Monday her first day in Shinwa. Getting out of bed Ga Eul prepared herself and did the taking bath part drying the hair part and wearing the clothes part. She totally looked like a Shinwa student with her uniform and she smiled happily more like goofily at her appearance. She looked smitten as she looked at her reflection.

During their breakfast Kang Hee-so and her son Jun Pyo joined them. Being introduced to her aunt was awkward for Ga Eul not for President Kang though. She eyed every movement Ga Eul made making Ga Eul much more uncomfortable with the situation.

According to her father he wanted things to be special on Ga Eul's first breakfast at her new home. And Ga Eul did appreciate it and she would've appreciated it more if things weren't so awkward for her. Jun Pyo on the other hand nonchalantly ate with them allowing the two adults catch up and have some sibling bond. Although Jun Pyo's attention was captured when his uncle (Ga Eul's dad) left him in charge with Ga Eul's first day. That seemed strange to Ga Eul but not to the rest. They knew that Jun Pyo only listens to one man in the household and that man happened to be Chu Hyo Hwa. Why? Well that's another story to be told.

"Off you go now, remember Jun Pyo you will include her in every activity you have even the F4." Mr. Chu reminded Jun Pyo before they took off.

The car parked and Ga Eul's heart beated faster, Shinwa was just a step away now. Literally, once she gets out of this car things will surely be different now. She always wanted to go to Shinwa and her mom loved hearing her fantasize about it. If she was only here. Ga Eul thought holding back her tears. It would be embarrassing to cry in a moment like this she should be smiling and be happy that her dreams is become a part of reality.

Before getting out of the car Jun Pyo made some last minute fixes with his hair making sure everything was in place and that he looked presentable. While doing that Ga Eul couldn't help but giggle over Jun Pyo's behavior. "What? Boys can do this too you know. Just because we're not girls doesn't mean we don't want to look good all the time." Jun Pyo told Ga Eul with a hint of humor in his words. That moment on three cars parked beside them an orange sport car, a black car, and another car that was brown. _What's going on?_ Ga Eul asked in her mind frightened that this was an ambush or something. Clearly Ga Eul has been paranoid probably because of the stress she was forced to deal with. Fortunately her cousin interrupted her weird thoughts.

"Yah, Don't worry everything will be fine cousin you're with F4 now!" Assured an overly confident Go Jun Pyo before he flashes a smile.

Jun Pyo got out of the car first and opened the door for Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul meet my friends Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong and together we are the F4." Jun Pyo stated proudly joining his friends. He each tapped each one's shoulder and mentioned their names and gave Ga Eul a brief information about each one.

"I didn't know Jun Pyo could ever get a girl like this. She looks way too good for you." Woo Bin marked knowing this would annoy Jun Pyo. And of course the others happily backed Woo Bin up.

"I agree with you. I mean look at her I would have love to be her boyfriend instead." Yi Jeong added and winked at Ga Eul, who blushed a bit. But, there was a part of Yi Jeong that somewhat meant what he said.

"Too bad she's taken." Ji Hoo stated.

"Ew! You guys! She's my cousin! Chu Ga Eul daughter of Mr. Chu!" Jun Pyo yelled disgusted with what his friends said. Ga Eul even wore the same reaction Jun Pyo had, they were both disgusted with the thought. Even though they just met a family bond suddenly formed between them, Jun Pyo finally had a relative that was his age and was a bit normal.

Somehow Yi Jeong felt relieved with the fact that Jun Pyo and Ga Eul are cousins and not lovers. That made Yi Jeong think. Does he have a crush on her? Probably and he knows he'll get her any time soon. You can guess Yi Jeong forgot that this girl he's talking about is Jun Pyo's cousin. The fact that she's related to Jun Pyo was already a challenge.

"F4!" A femine voice screamed once she caught a glance on the boys. After that it was chaos between girls. Who was going to get a closer on F4? Who would be the one to touch their hand? It was pretty much normal to the boys but it was overwhelming to Ga Eul.

Before F4 began their walk Ji Hoo suggested Ga Eul should be in the middle since she's the only girl and that greatly annoyed Jun Pyo. It was an unofficial rule that was never spoken about that Jun Pyo should be front and center. Jun Pyo whined like a little kid but when out ruled by three he had no choice but to step aside and let Ga Eul be in the middle. The scene was almost perfect. The F4 + 1 was walking down the halls and instead of screams there was only silence. You could hear a pin drop in the room with silence but after walking by silence was replaced by whispers from girls wondering who was Ga Eul.

Not too long after that the bell rung sending students to the assembly area for this week's announcements. As usual the national anthem was played, the principal announced some stuff, and the students did not bother to listen at all except for Ga Eul. The girls were all starring with envious eyes trying to find any flaw but so far there was nothing they can find. Ga Eul looked perfect with her natural face with no make up just a little powder and lip balm to softened her naturally pink lips. Her hair wasn't straightened or curled it just hang there perfectly with little waves at the end, not too mentioned it was long by itself with no extensions. Once the principal left the area students were to go and begin their classes.

"Ga Eul you're with us not with the normal class." Yi Jeong spoke when he noticed Ga Eul clueless where to go now.

"Oh okay but I need to go to the restroom." Ga Eul said. "Where is it?"

"Its in the 2nd left at the hall. We'll wait here." Yi Jeong replied.

"Thank you...sunbae."

Before Ga Eul could exit the restroom three girls appeared and started pulling her hair and messing with her. Our Ga Eul of course did not fight back instead she tried to run away from them. After failing for a few times Ga Eul finally escaped and ran back to F4.

"Ah!'' Jun Pyo yelled like a girl surprise by Ga Eul's apperance. "I'm gonna get in trouble!" He panicked examining Ga Eul's face.

"Some...gi-rls started mess-ing with me." She replied trying to catch her breath in between.

"Ish! Jun Pyo if you touch it with your bare fingers it'll be infected." Ji Hoo spoke warning Jun Pyo whose hands were all over the bruise on Ga Eul's arm and face.

"Said who?" Jun Pyo asked arrogantly and continued on only to earn a flick on the ear.

"Common sense said so Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo stated. "Let's take her to the clinic it'll be a good excuse on why were late." He suggested.

During the trip to the clinic Ga Eul was helped by the nurse, they had brushed her hair back to its normal state. Her bruises was now covered up with some band aids.

"All better now!" The nurse happily exclaimed after putting the last band aid. "Be careful okay?"

"I will. Thanks by the way." Ga Eul replied giving the nurse a kind smile.

F4 and Ga Eul were indeed late and thank goodness they had an excuse so that the teacher won't be mad, as if the teacher will get mad at F4 especially at Jun Pyo the son of his boss. He couldn't, he shouldn't, and he wouldn't.

Classes passed by after a couple of hour and it was time for recess. Students filled the hallway desperate to get to the cafeteria. F4 on the other hand "modeled" on the hallway while Ga Eul excused her self and went to the ladies's room to freshen up, actually she just wanted to pass the hallway without the mean stares but failed in fact it got worse.

"Its her!" A voice yelled and a bunch of girls circled her and started pulling her hair again. Ga Eul defenseless against 10 girls failed to fight back and escape. Thank goodness F4 came to rescue her after noticing the commotion.

"Stand back!" Yelled Jun Pyo and so the students did as told. Jun Pyo gasped the moment Ga Eul was revealed with her hair all jumbled up again. "Who started this?!" He asked angrily - an expression rarely Jun Pyo even the F3 didn't know he had this side. He was always oblivious to his surrounding not caring about others and just being Jun Pyo, selfish, self centered, and arrogant. This time around everyone could see in his eyes that he cared for the girl and was worried. "Someone better pay for this or everyone does! Who did this?!" He asked once again

"Miranda, Ginger, and Suzy." An unknown voice whispered loud enough for Jun Pyo to hear. Jun Pyo grabbed Ga Eul arm and pulled her up.

"This is Chu Ga Eul! Daughter of Mr. Chu, owner of Chu Corporations. The company responsible for your gadgets! She is my cousin! And those three will pay!" He added referring to the the names called. Each person step aside revealing three girls who wore a guilty look on their face.

"I'm sorry Jun Pyo and F3 we didn't know." The girl in the middle spoke. "We all are." She added.

"I hope the three of you don't do this anymore. Where's Ga Eul apology?" An angry but slightly calm Jun Pyo asked.

"We are very sorry." The three girls said and with that Ga Eul nodded. They seemed sincere and they look like they mean it.

"If this ever happens again this will come." Yi Jeong added and flashed a red card with the 'F4' sign on it making everyone gasp.

"Understood." The three girls once again said.

F4 left with Ga Eul, Ga Eul again took a trip to the nurse's clinic.

"I told you be careful." She reminded as she lent the brush to Ga Eul. "Those girls are crazy when it comes to F4. So far you're the only one different from them."

"Why are they uh crazy about F4 anyways?" Ga Eul asked as she brushed her hair slowly untangling her hair.

"I would gladly tell you why but I'm not allowed to gossip, I'll get fired if I'm caught." The nurse admitted.

"Well its okay. Here's the brush thanks again." And with that Ga Eul left the clinic ready to continue her day.

It was a bit better later on, no more envious looks instead they were all in awe every time they see Ga Eul passed by. Things like _**"she's so pretty!"**_ and**_ "she's so perfect!"_** were always said when they see her. It was overwhelming to Ga Eul and she felt uncomfortable with it. Honestly Ga Eul wanted the mean stares and cat fights back.

"Hello!" Ga Eul happily exclaimed as she stepped in the house surprising the servants. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were cleaning today."

"Its okay Miss Ga Eul." A young maid said before she continued dusting some vases in the living room.

"No need to call me Miss, it sounds too formal." Ga Eul replied and continued walking. "Where's papa?" She asked.

"On a meeting." Answered the servant. "Uh Miss Ga Eul if you don't mind me asking what happened to your face?" She asked notocing the redness and band aids.

"Oh nothing just a little accident." She replied assuring the maid by giving her a smile and headed to her room.

"Yah Jun Pyo why did you call me?" Ga Eul asked on the phone that was already in her room. "And how did you get my number?"

"Your father gave it to me. Anyways why don't you come with me and the F3 we'll go our usual hang out place."

"Sure but uh who's going to pick me up?"

"I'll send one of the F3 okay? I want you to meet someone."

"Uh okay." Ga Eul agreed and ended the call. She picked out a very simple outfit from her closet that had clothes she never saw

before.

**To Ga Eul part 1 of our surprise!**

**-Love Papa**

Ga Eul smiled upon the letter. Her day wasn't exactly perfect but it wasn't so bad either she had finally smiled truly, not fake smiles that she put on just so people won't bother her. For the first time in weeks Ga Eul caught herself smiling...genuienly and her mom would've loved it.

Ga Eul could feel some tears starting to build up in her tear ducts and she quickly wiped it off and decides to shake the bad vibe. Today going to be a special day and she could feel it. And so she decided to chose a simple black old leggings she already owned and paired it with an overlarge green shirt that had a panda on and over it was another overlarge purple jacket, she stuck with her old clothes, not that she doesn't like the new ones stored in closet she just didn't feel like it. Yes, she didn't feel like it.

**_DING DONG_**  
.

And so one of the F3s had arrive...

**[A/N]:**

**I was suppose to update on Thursday but school was mean! We had like three-four test a day! Its so unfair! As if balancing life and**

**school wasn't bad enough.**

**I am overwhelmed by the fact that I have five reviews! And a lot of views! I am super happy! Keep them coming cause they inspire me!**

**So yea I will definitely update on weekends!**


End file.
